Shyon Thul
Name: Shyon Thul Age: 25 Gender: Male Species: Zabrak Height: 6'0 Weight: 180 lbs Hair Colour: N/A Eye Colour: Dark Green Build: Athletic Markings: Facial tattoos, horns Current Rank: Trooper Affiliation: The Alliance Home World: Iridonia History: Born on the Zabrak home world of Iridonia Shyon became an orphan not long after. The earliest years of his life were ones of struggle and remorse as he eked out an existence on the inhospitable planet. When he turned nine he fled the orphanage that raised him and headed to the city of Wortan. Once there it didn’t take long for his natural feistiness and willingness to do anything to survive earned him a spot as a runner for a local swoop gang. The gang became his family, the one he never had, and controlled every aspect of his life. For several years being a criminal was all he knew. After ten years even Shyon would fall prey to the law. The court system, as pitiful as it was, had more than enough evidence to link him to crimes ranging from armed robbery to grand theft auto which didn’t leave him many options. He could serve his sentence in a maximum security prison, or he could serve for a set time in the military; he chose the military. The next four years would pass in a blur as he moved from hot zone to hot zone. With a gift for combat and an almost unnatural knack for survival he thrived in The Alliance military even while turning down promotions. As much as he was willing to help his fellow soldiers he never had the urge to lead them. His talents lay in survival and that was his focus. Even after his four years was up he chose to stay in the military and serve the Alliance the only way he knew how. Force Powers: Force Sense Enhance Abilities Force Comprehension Farsight Gear: Republic Vanguard Trooper Armor Helmet - The helmet of the armor had a HUD or heads up display that consistently displayed tactical data such as the locations and distances of your target, it also displayed the health of the wearer and the strength of the suits shields, it had the ability to system link between other suit bearers through the use of an internal communications antennae allowing each member of a squad to keep track of each others health and location, it had specialized internal sensors in the suit that could detect the make, model, and accuracy of every weapon that a commando used thus changing the shape and size of the target reticule for each weapon. All of these features were viewed through the visor. It had a filtration mask which could extract oxygen from toxic environments. The visor features an electrobinocular visor and night-vision mode. Body - The body of the armor had several features such as a reinforced Duraplast plating for defense against blaster fire and other anti-infantry weapons, it was also resistant to extreme heat and cold. It was fully sealed allowing a commando to survive in a vacuum for 20 minutes without any air supply. The knuckle plate of the armor featured a retractable vibroblade used for close quarter combat and quiet encounters. Due to the special composition of its armor plates it was reinforced against Verpine shatter guns and EMP weaponry and was blaster resistant against ordnance up to laser cannon rounds and light grenades. To suppliment his defensive capabilities as a Vanguard he also carries a modified Military Mobility Shield . IR-5 Blaster Pistol - The IR-5 blaster pistol, commonly called the "Intimidator", was a rapid-fire blaster pistol manufactured by Merr-Sonn Munitions, Inc. It was slightly less powerful than a standard blaster pistol, but compensated for this with a rate of fire akin to a repeating blaster and an integrated targeting computer to improve the weapon's accuracy. A280 Blaster Rifle - The A280 was a blaster rifle produced by BlasTech Industries, and was considered to be one of the best armor-piercing blasters produced. The A280 was a sturdy weapon and was reputed to be able to cut a fully-armoredstormtrooper in half at medium range. This weapon, along with its predecessor, the DLT-20A, were marketed as Longblasters. The A280 was different from the DLT-20A in that its galven circuits were clustered near the focusing crystal, giving the weapon a slight bulge at the midsection. This also provided the A280 with more power over a longer range. Assorted military issue equipment and weapons. Dependent on his assigned mission at the time. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Force Sensitive